Fathers
by MeanderCat
Summary: The first chapter is a kind of sequel to Thank You, Mother in which Ace meets his father. The second chapter is what I like to imagine as Sabo's moment of becoming a father. T for language
1. Chapter 1

**I did a story for Mother's Day, so I wanted to do one for Father's day, too. And then a bonus chapter lol**

 **This was based off of a comment left on my Mother's Day story, "Thank You, Mother." I initially had no intention of making any sort of sequel but after reading the comment, I started trying to make it sort of work with Father's Day. Enjoy~**

* * *

"Gold Roger is your dad?! Gold Roger? King of pirates Gold Roger? What- wait- so- does that mean- you're…the PRINCE of pirates?!" Thatch laughed, "That sounds so ridiculous! Do you play croquet with all the other snobs, Prince Ace? You got a little crown, Prince Ace?"

"Shut up, Thatch."

"Oh, yes, of course, Your Majesty-hurgh!" Thatch doubled over from Ace's punch straight to the gut. "Worth it…"

Cracking his knuckles, Ace glared at his friend. "You should be glad it wasn't a _hiken_."

"I'll take that as a 'no,' then?" Rouge asked her son.

Ace crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Mom, but I refuse to meet him."

Rouge frowned slightly, "But Ace, your fathe-"

"He's not my father."

"-Roger was really hoping to meet you."

"I want nothing to do with him."

Rouge's frown furrowed deeper.

Ace sighed, "I'm sorry, Mom, maybe in another lifetime."

* * *

"Ace? Ace? Where you at?" Thatch waved frantically up and down in front of the freckled face.

"Nuh? Oh, sorry, just thinking back to the first day I got here," Ace reassured his friend that he was back to the present time. "I think I'm going to miss having dinner with my mother."

"You better stop thinking, 'cause we're about to get out of here!" Thatch pumped his fists into the air in excitement. He turned around. "See ya, Pops! You sure you don't want to come with us?"

Whitebeard shook his head. "I have lived a long, satisfying life. I would like to take the time to enjoy the afterlife before I consider returning to the living." He smiled as wide as his beard, "Take care, my sons. I will be watching over you two."

The two men waved goodbye to their proud captain and began their plan. They were running at full speed towards the Docks of Rebirth.

"You remember the plan, Ace?" Thatch asked.

"Easy! Run to the docks, find a boat with a human on it, and take it!"

"That's right! But remember, only one passenger per boat, unless you want to be twins."

"I'll pass."

"Ladies totally dig twins, you know."

"Nope."

"Tch, fine. Alright, there are the docks. Start looking!"

Maintaining momentum, the two scanned across the lake for boats with human passengers.

"Found one!" Thatch shouted.

"Found another!' Ace shouted.

The two leapt, each one towards their respective targets. Thatch landed first.

"Whoa!" the original passenger of the boat waved his arms to keep balance. His black feathered jacket in conjunction with his slender body made him look like a giant black flamingo flapping around. "What's going on?"

"I'm taking this boat. I gotta get back to the living," Thatch said.

The feather jacketed man lit a cigarette. "Sorry, but I have to get back myself. I finally completed the paperwork so I've already wasted enough time here. My brother needs to be stopped-" his jacket suddenly caught on fire, surprising both passengers. The smoking man then slipped and fell overboard. Thatch blinked. And then shrugged.

"Okay, then, " Thatch looked around for Ace. "Hey, Ace!" he shouted, "I'm going on ahead!"

Spotting Ace, he then waved, "See you soo-oh, shit." Thatch stopped mid-wave. And then resumed waving. "Well, good luck, Ace!"

Ace also successfully landed onto his targeted boat. "Pardon the intrusion!" he announced to the back of the original passenger, "I'm going to need to take over this-" the original passenger turned around to look at Ace.

"Oh hey, Ace, " Roger smiled. "How are you?"

Ace clenched his fist. His eyes burning with rage. Of all the people to be on this damn boat.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Ace demanded.

The pirate king glared back, his smile unwavering. "None of your business."

"I'm taking this boat."

"Over my dead body."

"You're already dead, you idiot!" Ace lunged at Roger, but Roger easily dodged Ace's fist.

"You're quick, but not quick enough."

Ace threw another punch, but Roger also dodged it.

"You've been relying too much on your devil fruit, haven't you? Sure you remember how to fight hand to hand?"

"I've been fighting since I was born!" Ace yelled at him. "What about you? All you've done is dodge my attacks! Let's see if you're more than just talk!"

And so, Roger launched his first attack. Ace barely dodged it.

"Rayleigh and I used to spar a lot when we were bored on the ship. Man, those were the days."

Punches were exchanged.

"Actually, we sparred a lot. When we weren't fighting other people, we sparred with each other."

Punches were blocked.

"We'd even teach the newbies."

Punches continued.

"It was kind of pain, since they were so sloppy."

Blocks continued.

"But it was worth it, to see how well they progressed."

The two stood there, tired from the onslaught they both brought.

"You met one of my newbies, Buggy, didn't you?"

"Yeah. We're drinking buddies."

"Great! Tell him I said hi."

"What?"

Roger grinned. "This boat is yours." He handed Ace a box from behind him. "By the way, your mother packed you lunch."

Ace gawked. "Wait, you knew about this? What the hell?!" Ace landed an uppercut on Roger, sending the pirate king flying. To avoid getting the lunch wet, Roger quickly tossed the lunch to Ace, who caught it with ease.

Roger laughed, "Your mother confided in me and she was concerned about you traveling on an empty stomach! How can I not help her out and promise that I'd deliver her delicious meal to her son?"

Ace softened a little. "Aw, Mom." He peeked inside the box. Yum, his favorite. He looked back at Roger.

"Hey," Ace leered down at Roger, "take care of Mom, you bastard."

Roger jovially saluted Ace. "Yes, sir!"

Ace jabbed his finger at Roger. "I'll be back! If I find out you aren't treating her right, I'm kicking your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try," Roger egged him on.

"You just wait! I'll come back even stronger!" Ace shouted as the boat traveled away from Roger.

Roger grinned. _I know you will, son. You are my pride and joy,_ he thought to himself.

Satisfied with the threat Ace left with his father, he turned and faced forward, towards his future destination.

It was bright.

And then it was dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**I like the Sabo x Koala pairing lol Much shorter than the previous chapter, hope that's alright with you all. Lately, I've been focusing on trying to write shorter stories; I seem to have lost patience with long ones...**

 **Anyway, one father of the past, one father of the future. I initially wanted to do a father in the present time but it's really hard for me to write with a father's mentality when I am not male, let alone a parent... I still wanted to do this one because I'm hoping it's comical.**

"Congratulations!" the nurse handed the newborn to the mother, "it's a boy!"

The mother held her precious child close to her, exhausted but overjoyed. She gazed lovingly at her child but suddenly gasped.

"Sabo! He has black hair!" she turned to look at the blonde man sitting beside her bed. "I swear he's yours!"

Sabo chuckled, brushing a strand of his wife's caramel brown hair aside. "Don't worry, Koala. My father had black hair; this little guy must have gotten it from him."

Koala let out a sigh of relief. Sabo then eagerly held out his arms. Koala handed their baby over to him. She leaned back against the bed, smiling at the two.

"What should we name him?" Koala asked.

Sabo looked at his son. "Well, since he does have black hair," he started, "how about Ac-"

"Tiger!"

"Eh?"

"Tiger," Koala repeated. "Tiger had black hair. It's perfect, don't you think?"

Slightly dismayed, but aware of his wife's past, Sabo relented. "Tiger it is," he smiled at his baby.

Koala giggled. "We can have our second son named Ace, okay?"

"Second son?" the man looked at his wife.

"Not anytime soon! Give my innards time to recover, jeez!"

"Ah, right. Sorry…"

Sabo looked back down at Tiger. Grinning ear to ear, he chuckled again.

"Welcome to the world, son!"


End file.
